Heal Me
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: After a hard day at work, the boys will rely on their lovers to make it all better. Jericho/Punk, Randy/Adam/Jay, Crimson/Matt, James/Jeff/Bobby. Please Review!


**Title:** Heal Me

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s):** Jericho/Phil, Randy/Adam/Jay, Crimson/Matt, James/Jeff/Bobby

**Summary:** After a hard day at work, the boys will rely on their lovers to make it all better.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Warning:** Slash, Smut, Mentioned Alcoholism

**OOOO**

_**(Jericho/Phil)**_

**OOOO**

"Philly?" Chris slowly walked toward the bed, unsure about how his husband would react. The smaller man tensed on the bed, but otherwise he didn't move. "Baby -,"

"Fuck off, Irvine." Chris was about to mention that, since they were married, they shared a last name and therefore the comment was ineffective. But then he saw how hurt Phil was and he decided to keep his mouth shut. "Just leave me alone."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that, baby-boy." He sat down on the bed beside the ravenette, tentatively resting his hand on Phil's back. "I know that I said some hurtful stuff earlier -,"

Phil flinched away from him, before he buried his face in his pillow. "You insulted my mother and called me a bastard."

Chris frowned. "Yeah. I did."

"You talked down about my sister. You _continued_ to focus in on my father's alcoholism, even when you told me you'd stop. You lied to me, Chris."

Chris softly stroked the other man's back, even as his body trembled with poorly contained sobs. "All I can say is that I'm sorry, baby. You know that I would _never_ hurt you like that. Creative had the idea -,"

Tear-filled olive colored eyes turned on him. "And you had the power to say no."

With that said, Chris was stunned to silence. It was entirely true. He _did_ have the power to say no. He'd had that power since the start of this whole mess. But what had he done? He had hurt his lover continuously, even to the point of humiliation on live television. And what had Phil ever done to deserve to be treated like that? Nothing. All of this time, he had been a loving, caring, devoted husband. And Chris had been a royal ass. And then his eyes fell on the two simple bands that still adorned Phil's hand. After all of this, he had never once even thought of taking them off. He was still loyal to Chris and Chris alone.

"What can I do to make this better, baby?" Chris asked desperately.

"Nothing." Said Phil, before he sniffled into his pillow. "I don't want to hear your stupid excuses. You didn't even tell me you were coming back, let alone to feud with _me_ for the WWE Championship. Do you know how much that hurts? To have to find out on live television like everyone else, like 'this' is worthless?"

"Don't ever say that, baby!" Chris said as he climbed into bed beside Phil, ignoring the other man's startled protests. He crushed the smaller man to his chest, refusing to release him. "You know that I love you."

"Yeah, well, you have a lousy way of showing it…"

Without another word, the blond man leaned in and stole a kiss from Phil's lips. The ravenette, startled and still fuming over their promo earlier, fussed and tried to push him away. But Chris wouldn't have it. If he had to show Phil how much he meant to him, then he would do so – or die trying. He didn't want to think of what life would be like without the Straight Edge Savior. But he knew for a fact that it would be bleak, boring, and meaningless. A little while later, the ravenette tired himself out and relaxed in Chris' arms, succumbing to the kiss and allowing his eyes to fall closed. All too soon, they had to pull away because of lack of air.

Phil's olive colored eyes watched him, still filled with hurt and confusion. Chris longed to fill them with happiness again. There was nothing he loved more than when Phil was in one of his 'moods', and no-one in the locker room was safe. Once, he had even managed to prank The Rock. And while he tried to be a macho-man for the sake of dignity, within minutes he was down on the floor, laughing like a maniac. Phil just had that kind of personality. But lately, he had been smiling less and less often. In fact, it was almost as if an ominous black cloud was hanging over him whenever he was in the arena. And Chris wanted to make it better.

"I'm really at a loss for how to make this better, baby-boy." Chris' thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of Phil's neck, making the smaller man practically purr. "All I can say is that I'm sorry."

Phil cracked an eye. "Are you really sorry? Or do you just want to get into my pants so that we can put this conversation off until later, when I'll be even more pissed off?"

"I can't deny that I want sex -,"

Both of Phil's eyes opened, and they narrowed at Chris. "You're on thin ice, Irvine."

"But, at the moment, I'm more concerned about you, baby. I just want to make sure that we're okay, because I never meant to hurt you. The fact that I hurt you… that I made you _cry_… it kills me. And I know that I deserve it if you leave me over this, but I can't envision a life without you." Chris said honestly.

Phil bit his lip, teasing his lip ring. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do, baby. You're my whole world."

Chris' fingers trailed up Phil's neck, stopping right behind the ear to press down on the tattoo there. Phil howled, instantly bucking into Chris' hips. "Fuck, Chris…"

"I believe that that's what we're about to do, Philly." Chris teased.

"Don't fuck around, Chris." Phil hissed, eyes sliding closed as Chris climbed on top of him and rocked his hips down so that their erections pressed against each other. "Just… do it."

"Do what, sweetheart?"

Phil's eyes snapped open, before he shot the older man a violent glare. "_Fuck_ me."

Chris didn't waste any more time. He quickly unfastened Phil's pajama bottoms and slid them down, before he chucked them off the side of the bed. Phil shivered as the cold air hit his bare skin, but Chris' body returned soon after and the shared heat between them quickly warmed him up. Without waiting for Chris to ask for it, Phil took the bottle of lube off the bedside table and opened the cap, squirting a generous amount onto the older man's hands. Spreading his thighs wide, he anxiously awaited the arrival of the first finger. He didn't have to wait long. But instead of one, _two_ thick fingers broke through the tight ring of muscle and started to scissor within him.

A loud moan tore from his throat as he threw his head back, back arching off of the bed. Quickly, Chris leaned up and swallowed the rest of the sound in a kiss. It wouldn't be good for his libido if the rest of the roster complained about their sex life… Phil would never let him near his ass again. Judging by the purely pornographic moans that his boy was producing, he was ready for the third and final finger. When it breached the warm cannal, Phil whined, his eyes screwing closed. Chris stilled, waiting for the 'okay' to continue. A brief nod came a moment later, and he quickly finished prepping his baby-boy.

Pulling his fingers out, he slicked his cock and lined up with Phil's entrance. Thin fingers dug into his skin, telling him that he wasn't moving fast enough. He shook his head, not wanting to hurt the smaller man. So he pressed the head in, mezmerized by the beauty of those muscles stretching so perfectly to accommodate his manhood. Tired of being treated like a china doll, Phil snapped his hips down, the head of Chris's cock slamming into his prostate. All thoughts of slow, sensual lovemaking were thrown out of the window. Slamming into his baby-boy harshly, he fought to bring them both to completion.

"Tell me that you love me." Phil forced out, the words broken apart by moans as Chris continued to hammer his prostate. Chris wasn't so lucky with his words, and could barely utter a jumble of syllables. "Tell me!"

Chris swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes closed. "I love you, baby-boy. Now and forever."

Phil smiled. "I love you too."

And just like that, both of them tumbled over the edge. Hot, white essence coated Chris' stomach and Phil's nether regions. And Chris filled Phil to the brim with his hot seed. Neither had the energy to walk to the bathroom for a washcloth to clean up with, so they fell to the bed like that. Chris went to pull out of Phil, but Phil shook his head. So they pulled the covers over themselves very carefully, curling into a shared embrace. Their legs entangled as Phil made himself comfortable in Chris' arms. And Phil knew that there was no place that he would rather be than right here in his man's arms, where he was loved.

**OOOO**

_**(Randy/Adam/Jay)**_

**OOOO**

"Y'know, you two, this is a little uncomfortable." Adam whined.

The blond was seated on Jay's cock, with his right arm handcuffed to the headboard ten inches away. Normally, riding was saved for extra special occasions as a treat for Adam, but today it was as a safety precaution for Jay. His shoulder was still hurt from his match with CM Punk, and while it was _technically_ Jay's fault for trying to get a low blow in on the already hurting man, Adam couldn't help but feel bad for him. And then there was his other lover, Randy, who was still aching from his tag-team match against Kane and Daniel Bryan. He already had multicolored bruises forming on his tanned skin where he had made contact with the pole.

"I'm sorry, pretty boy." Randy ruffled Adam's blond hair affectionately. "But you were a bad boy, weren't you? And bad boys need to be punished."

"I still don't see what was so bad about what I did." Adam huffed.

So what if he had been moving some boxes around the house while his lovers were touring? It wasn't like he had tried to lift a two-hundred pound weight or something equally absurd. He knew his own limitations and could handle them like a mature adult, but Randy and Jay insisted on treating him like a little kid. Quite frankly, Adam wasn't sure whether he should be insulted or embarrased. At the moment, he was a little of both. They were only boxes of books, for crying out loud! Jay snapped his hips up, slamming into his prostate _hard_, reminding him of his current punishment. Adam frowned.

"We only do this because we love you, pretty boy." Randy continued. "I know it doesn't seem like much, but what if you misjudged the weight of the box and tore something… or worse. We couldn't bear it if something happened to you, baby."

"You treat me like a china doll." Adam retorted.

"Only because we love you." Jay said, trying to concentrate through his cloud of lust. "Do you think we would take the time to punish you if we didn't care?"

Adam shook his head. "That's not why you punish me. You punish me because you're both _meanies_."

"Just for that little comment," Randy reached behind him and pulled out a thick, metallic black ring. With a flick of his wrist, it slid over Adam's cock and tightened. "You won't be able to cum until _we_ say so."

Jay slowly started to rock beneath him, forcing his arousal to new heights. "I hate you two!"

Both Randy and Jay froze at that, Adam whining when Jay's cock froze mid-stroke. Frantically, Adam tried to rock back against him, trying to take him in deeper. But the second that Randy caught on to his actions, he caught his hips in two strong hands and forced him off of Jay's cock. Adam glared at the man who had deprived him of his pleasure. But there was an undeniable look of hurt on Randy's face, which was mirrored on Jay's, that made Adam remain quiet. He really did understand that they only had good intentions at heart, but he wasn't going to break because of some minor manual labor! However, maybe he had been a _tad_ overdramatic…

"Do you really mean that, Adam?" Jay asked, the arousal that had once laced his voice absent.

"You know that I don't…" Adam trailed. "I love you two more than anything. I just… I wish you wouldn't treat me like I'm so damn breakable. I like to do housework because it reminds me that… you two still need me."

Randy's eyes widened. "Oh, poor baby." He stroked Adam's hair gently. "We will always need you, no matter if you can do the housework or not. We will always _want_ you, whether you just sit around and become a lazy bum or decide to take up another job… we'll always be there for you. All we ask is that you trust us in return."

"I _do_ trust you two." Adam was quick to assure them. "I trust you with my life, my health, and my heart. I've literally given you my all."

"And you have our all in return." Jay and Randy said in unison.

Not wanting to prolong his torture any longer, Randy released Adam's hips and allowed him to climb back on top of Jay, quickly taking his entire manhood into his tight channel. Randy climbed onto the bed behind them, watching as Adam slowly rose up and then shoved the entire length into his ass again in one smooth motion. It was a beautiful sight, and one that he had never gotten used to in all of their years together. But there was one sight that was even more beautiful. He gently shoved two lubed fingers in beside Jay's thick cock, listening to the sweet moans that fell from his lovers' lips.

Randy didn't bother with a third finger, quickly scissoring the first two, before deeming him ready. Spreading Adam's thighs even further, he slowly slid in beside Jay. Adam threw his head back, his voice trembling as he tried desperately to contain his moans. But really, what was the use? The couple who had the room vertical to theirs were _certainly_ going at it like animals. Adam was waiting for the moment where the bed would come crashing through the wall. However, he was quickly brought back to the activities at hand when Jay came with a shout, his hot seed coating Adam's inside and further lubricating Randy's cock.

Jay slid out, rolling out from under Adam so that they could take a new position. Adam was now on his back, one arm still attached to the headboard, with his feet high in the air as Randy continued to pound into him mercilessly. With his free hand, he somehow managed to claw thick red marks down Randy's chest, careful to avoid the brusing that peppered across his skin. Feet fell down to the bed, legs wormed around a thin waist as their bodies were brought closer together, Randy's eyes never once leaving Adam's. Jay stood off to the sidelines, watching all of this as he slowly stroked his newly formed erection.

Carefully, Randy reached up and removed the single handcuff, allowing Adam to wrap his arms around Randy's neck and draw him in for a kiss. The torture was brutal, as he was tottering on the edge with no way off. And then, with a strangled moan, Randy finished inside of him. Blindly, he reached for the cock ring, taking it off and quickly stroking Adam to completion. Three strokes later, and Adam was blinded by orgasmic bliss. His vision went black as white covered his stomach and the sheets. Jay finished not a moment later, his second orgasm of the night almost as strong as the first.

"I love you, Jay." Adam said, closing his eyes as Randy washed his body off with a soft washcloth. "And I love you too, Randy."

"We love you too, pretty boy."

**OOOO**

_**(Crimson/Matt)**_

**OOOO**

"I told you that I was sorry. How much more do you fucking want?" Crimson hissed, slamming the first aid kit down on the table and taking out the little bottle of peroxide. "I'm just a man. _Not_ Superman. Just… a… man."

"I'm not asking you to be some superhero, Crimson. I just want you to be the man that I love." Matt said, not meeting Crimson's eyes.

Crimson sighed. "I'm still that man."

"Really?" Matt raised a dark eyebrow, blood slowly trickling down his cheek. "Because the man I am looking at right now is _far_ from it."

"It's this stupid storyline, baby. It's tearing us apart."

Matt flinched when Crimson dabbed at the wound. "I don't want to lose you, Crimson."

"You won't lose me, baby."

"Then what was that out there? You constantly make jabs at my career, at my _fans_, and think that I won't retaliate! If that's how it's going to be from now on, then I'm better off on my own!" Matt seethed.

Crimson froze, pressing down a little too hard on Matt's wound, causing the other man to let out a startled shout. "Sorry, sorry." Crimson was quick to placate him. "I just… I had always promised myself that I would put your needs above mine. And I would rather hurt _myself_ before letting anyone hurt you… and I was the idiot that did it."

Matt's eyes widened, temporarily forgetting about the pain. "Crimson -,"

"Just, don't." Crimson said, shaking his head slowly as he stuck a bandage onto the wound and threw away the bloodied cotton swab. "I just… need some time alone, okay?"

"Crimson -,"

"Just… Give me some time, okay?"

**(One Hour Later)**

Matt had searched _everywhere_ for the red-head, but had so far been unsuccessful in his search to find him. The last place that he had to check was their hotel room. Now, he understood that the younger man needed his time alone, but Matt was incredibly tired and he had learned the hard way that he just couldn't sleep alone anymore. So he scanned his key card and walked inside, flipping the lights on. A loud moan came from the general direction of the bed, and he quickly shut them off again. A small 'thank you' followed. Slowly, Matt made his way over to the bed and sat down beside his boyfriend.

Not really knowing what to say to the younger man, he simply rested his head on the smaller man's chest and yanked his left arm, wrapping it around his torso. Crimson's light eyes bore into his own, also unsure about what to say. So they both lay there in silence. Matt tried to convey how he truly felt about Crimson – that the man really didn't hurt him, that he loved him more than any words could say, and he would never leave him. But Crimson didn't seem to understand. Slowly, Matt leaned in, claiming Crimson's warm, soft lips with his own. However, he pulled back after only a moment when Crimson was unresponsive.

"Crimson, don't be an asshole." Matt chastised. "You know that I love you. I know that you would never hurt me on purpose. So please, don't beat yourself up for it, okay?"

Crimson looked down. "…like I said, I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know that, babe."

"Just… please, tell me the truth, okay?" Crimson blinked slowly. "This storyline isn't going to tear us apart, right? We'll be… together for a very long time, right?" It was odd for Crimson to be this open with his emotions, and it was obvious in his voice.

Matt touched Crimson's face, gently turning it so that they were eye to eye. "Crimson, listen to me."

"I'm listening."

"I promised you forever, and that's exactly what I meant. It will take a lot more than some stupid storyline to tear us apart, babe." Matt swore, never once breaking eye contact with Crimson.

"Forever?" Crimson asked hesitantly.

"Forever." Matt assured.

**OOOO**

_**(James/Jeff/Bobby)**_

**OOOO**

Bobby stormed into his hotel room late at night, still icing his eye after Bully Ray had taken a swipe at him for spitting beer in his face. He was about to start into a rant, but James held up a hand to silence him. And then his eyes fell on the sleeping form in their bed. Jeff had had a hard match earlier that night, Kurt Angle taking out his aggressions on the already exhausted star, and now he was curled up against James, sleeping soundly. Bobby couldn't help but smile at that. All of the agression rushed out of his system as he stumbled over to the bed, still a little dizzy from the hit, and sat down on the end.

"He wanted to wait for you, but he was really tired. I told him that you wouldn't mind after the match he had." James said, softly stroking Jeff's hair.

Bobby frowned. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to come back to the room. After that hit from Bully, I had to be checked out by the medic. He said I had to take a week off."

"I'm sorry, baby." James said.

"It's okay…" Bobby trailed, slowly climbing into bed on the other side of Jeff. "I'm just happy to be back home."

Bobby didn't even bother climbing under the covers, but instead wrapped his arm around Jeff and nuzzled into his neck. Jeff let out a soft sigh, pushing back further into his older lover. And James curled around him on the other side. The release of their frustration could wait until the morning…

**OOOO**

**A/N: **Please Review!


End file.
